Moonlight Shadow
by Rachel Elric
Summary: This is a songfic using the song Moonlight Shadow by GROOVE COVERAGE. Rated T, but no blood, gore, cussing, or anything of that sort. Please R&R.


This is the first ever songfic that I have ever wrote. I don't own FMA or the song.

* * *

"**The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,"**

_She saw him standing in the clearing between the trees in the forest. He didn't know she was there and he looked scared and beaten._

"**He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,**"

_He looked over at a clump of trees and has tears in his eyes. They had the look of worry. He could sense she was standing there and he silently told her to run away._

"**Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side,"**

_She was scared. She kept looking around for a reason for him to be telling her to run away._

"**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through."  
**_He was fighting with one of the homunculus and he was on the losing end of the battle. She still kept watching from the shadows of the trees; Unable to move anywhere._

"**The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,"**

_The wind started blowing and she still kept watching the fight._

"**Sing the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,"**

_She could tell as the wind blew that something was going to happen, but she didn't know what._

"**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,"**

_She looked on the other side of the clearing and saw what she thought was the silhouette of a gun. She wanted to yell at him to run away and save himself instead of him fighting for something that was futile, but she couldn't risk her life._

"**He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through."**

_The next she heard was the gunfire of six shots being shot off. All she did was stare in horror at the sight she saw._

"**I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,"  
"I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day."**

_She wanted to move, to run to him, but she couldn't find the strength. She watched her one and only love get shot by an unknown person. How was she going to live without him?_

"**Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,"**

_It was three nights after the incident and she couldn't sleep, so she went outside and stood on her porch looking at the moon. She looked at her watch and it showed four a.m._

"**I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,"**

_She was looking out across the yard and she saw a ghostly image of her love. He was standing there smiling at her like he always did with his sheepish smile. She smiled back at him as his image was erased by the wind._

"**Star was glowin' in a silvery night, far away on the other side,"**

_She looked up at the sky and she saw a twinkling star. She thought that he was smiling at her telling her to go on without him._

"**Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through."**

_She went to his grave and sat down in front of it and bawled her eyes out. She talked to him and asked him how she was ever going to be able to go on without him. He left her not once, but twice and she couldn't take it anymore. She stayed there the rest of the night and fell asleep on his headstone._

"**I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,"  
"I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day."**

_When her grandmother came to wake her the next morning, she would not wake._

_She was looking down on her grandmother as she was holding onto her one and only love. She smiled as they walked off into the distance with each other._

_She was buried her next to her love.

* * *

_

The two people were Ed and Winry. The song is Moonlight Shadow by GROOVE COVERAGE. It's one of my favorite songs. This fic was something that I came up with this morning and wrote it in less than 30 minutes. Please review and let me know how I did. And please don't be too harsh. I do take criticism. Please be nice.


End file.
